U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/373,916, which was previously incorporated by reference, discloses various write strategies for writing data to an optical discs. Those write strategies precisely manipulate the state of regions of an optical disc to store data. To increase data density, it is desirable to develop more advanced write strategies that even more precisely control regions of an optical disc to store data.
Further, it is important to develop write strategies for a variety of types of optical discs, including phase change optical discs and dye based optical discs. Such optical discs can be configured as rewritable, write once read many, read only or in any other appropriate manner. In addition such discs may conform to various standards defined for disc size, type of reading laser and thickness. Such standards include the various defined DVD standards, CD standards, and newer standards such as the standards being developed for use with blue lasers. In each case, effective write strategies need to be developed for data densities to be maximized.